Kiss of Heaven
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: Due to a broken promise made more than 50 years ago, Rogue and Remy found themselves a woman claiming to be their child. How would they respond to her dying wish of bringing her parents back?
1. A Walk in the Past

**Kiss of Heaven**

DiScLaimEr hErE

**A Walk in the Past**

1937

A cold summer breeze was felt by two figures sneaking through the night towards their spot near the bayou. The woman was weeping as she tightly clasps a silver necklace. Beside her a man was whispering gentle words in her ear, seemingly to sooth her trembling form. Her tears continued to flow as the man cupped her face gently, and it was then that she looked into his eyes… his red on black eyes. The man was a soldier, his calloused hands are proofs of his skill in combat and his mind is as sharp as a sword, he was about a head taller than the woman, with his muscular figure and strong arms he carried her to their spot. They stayed still holding each other closely, knowing that this could be their last.

A month from now they should be married…

A week from now he would be sent to war…

"I still hate you, you know…" the lady said while she held her lover's hand while his other locked her in an embrace, their eyes fixed on the scenery of the waters.

"Do you? I thought you said you love me a while back."

"Yeah I did, but why do you have to go?"

"I am needed there."

"I need you here."

"If I had a choice I would rather stay, but I don't… I will come back though… come back for you."

"Stop, don't make promises when you're not sure if you can keep them."

"But I am sure."

"Really? You and I both know the chances of you coming back are slim to none."

"You are so pessimistic."

"I am trying to be realistic."

"I love you."

"You're a moron."

"Are those the last words that you want me to carry?"

"No, I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way, you know me, and I hate it when you go."

"The war is almost over; if all goes well this will be my last mission."

"Maybe you can take me with you, I can help you, I can treat the wounded. Tell me and I can do it, as long as I know how you are."

"Reina, I can't do that, it is not safe."

"It doesn't matter." She answered with pleading eyes.

"I am sorry, I cannot live with myself if I take you with me, I cannot protect you there. But I can protect you by being there." The man just replied with a smirk as he felt the hand of the woman clasp his tighter.

"What is it Chere?"

"Do you really think we'll see each other again?" She asked with hesitation.

"Yes."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

His words were sealed when they shared a passionate kiss, a kiss that meant so much for the other. Reina then gave her lover the necklace she was holding, and placed it around his neck "I know you will return to me, and no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you." Reina said with a melancholic voice.

Rave answered her by giving her, her ring, the ring they were supposed to use on their wedding day; it was a simple gold band, with a Ruby on the center, and diamonds surrounding it, The letters R&R were engraved on the inside of the band_._ He had the same ring, only it was thicker, and had an Emerald instead of a Ruby. It was their silent vow, a marriage made in their hearts, and they sealed it again with a kiss.

XXX

Weeks turned into months, with the young lovers in very limited contact. Every week Reina could be found in her sanctuary, the spot on the cliff over-looking the bayou where Rave made a small hut for her before he left. His letters and telegrams were sent there. Reina was growing weaker and weaker by the day, not only emotionally but physically as well; it's as if her body was giving up on her. She sent for a doctor who confirmed her suspicions, she was two months pregnant, and she was happy. But that wasn't the only news she got. She contracted a disease, un-contagious but terminal and without cure. She never told anyone else but her best friend Kate.

After finding out that she was pregnant, her father, who was a very prominent man disowned her, her parents didn't even know of her sickness. So she faced her troubles alone, the good news was that the sickness wouldn't be a problem for the baby, but her having the baby could lessen her chance of living longer. Nevertheless she decided to keep her baby. Kate tried to stop her from having the baby for she would be risking her life, but her decision is final.

"This baby is a memory of what Rave and I have. Don't worry about me Kate; I'll make sure not to die on you before the baby is born." She said half jokingly.

"Reina don't talk like that, you are not sure of what's going to happen in the future. There is still hope you know.

"I know, but still…"

Reina lived in the hut, while Kate visited often; there wasn't a smile to be seen on her lips although her eyes were filled with hope. Once a week she receives a letter from Rave, informing her of the progress in the field and telling her stories of brave men that he encountered, this was what Reina was holding on to. But then on the sixth month the letters stopped. Reina tried to drown the gossip about the war and how their people are on the brink of losing, but that didn't stop her worrying. She became very sick and as an effect her long auburn hair developed white strands cupping her face.

XXX

After having her baby Reina grew even weaker. She had twins, a boy and a girl named Gab and Ally. Unfortunately, since she was too weak in her pregnancy Gab died only after a few hours. Upon the discovery of Reina giving birth, Rave's family decided to find her and her offspring to take them in their catering arms. A few days after, a telegram came from the army…

Rave was not only a brave man, he was strong and dignified, an outstanding soldier and an honorable general. He refused to leave any of his men behind and so to speak he was very much willing to make a sacrifice in the line of fire… in Reina's heart she knew that Rave wouldn't do anything stupid, nor would he want to give up what they had, but she knew the chances she took in loving him.

She was fully aware of what could happen to soldiers during the war but she didn't think for a moment that this is going to happen. She tried to think of consolations, of happy times, but none of those helped her. She held the telegram real tight with just enough force to crumple it as tears found their way to her eyes. Without Rave her world will never be the same again, and the sickening feeling of a love loss tore her apart.

After a few days the pain grew much worse, as two coffins stood there in front of the lawn, one for her deceased baby and one for her husband. Soldiers of high ranks graced the ceremony, as if they were standing for royalty.

"The general is a true hero sir, a brave soul… he saved us all-." Said one of the officers to Rave's father, and he only nodded in return. He was proud of his son for being an honorable general, a true hero indeed. And that bravery left them with memories, and things that they can never get back.

XXX

Contrary to what the doctor said, Reina survived her sickness longer than expected, she was given only a few months to live after giving birth but its been ten years and she is still alive. Unfortunately, the pain of the death of her husband never left her. She never smiled again and she was always in tears. One night she dreamed that her lover's voice is whispering in her ear…

"_Do you really think we'll see each other again?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Promise me."_

"_I promise."_

The love of her life, forever gone and her strength slowly fading… fate was cruel, definitely unkind. "If only." She said clasping her ring… she placed it on a chain and put it on her daughter's neck.

"I am so sorry Ally."

"Why mama?" The ten year old girl said.

"Remember me always okay?" Reina answered dodging her daughter's questioning.

"Of course mama, I will."

"And your papa too."

"Oui mama… you have told me so much about him, so much that I can never forget."

"You're a very good girl, I am very proud of you."

"Why are you speaking like that mama, are you alright?"

"I need you to do one more thing baby."

"Sure mama."

"Your papa and me, he promised that we would meet again. All my life I've been waiting for him, but I guess that promise won't be coming true anytime soon. But your father hasn't broken any promises to me yet, and I believe he will not break the last one."

"What are you saying mama, I don't understand?"

"Find us baby… promise me you would keep us alive."

The girl only smiled and hugged her weak mother as a reply, she was very confused, and yet she knew that her mother's words hold something special. She may not understand know, but in time she hoped she would.

"I love you Ally." Those were the last words Reina said…

**Okay guys… this is the revised chapter (oh… rather revised story) for Kiss of Heaven… as you all know, this fic was previously posted but the plot was seemingly lost in oblivion… lol anyway, hopefully that will not happen again. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience (this sounds like a grocery store announcement). Please review please, please. **

**Super thanks to roguishcharm… über fabulouso of a beta-reader, if not for her this fic would go boom. Toodles Angie, hope u are sleeping well. **

**And ultimategammy91 too… thanks for the encouragement **


	2. Enter Introductions

Chapter 2

**Kiss of Heaven**

**Chapter Two: Enter Introductions **

**(.) Here's chapter II, enjoy!**

1948

Soon after Ally's mom had died, Ally had a dream of her parents, where they're searching for each other in the dark, each calling the other's name but no matter how loud they call out to the other, they never hear each other, and continue to walk further and further apart. Her mom then turned to face her, and told Ally to go into the basement, and look for a wooden box with black handles on the side. Ally started to ask a question, but her mom along with her dad, disappeared into the darkness. The last thing she remembered her mother saying was…

_Find us…. _

As soon as she woke, Ally ran down to the basement, to search for the wooden box, and after an hour of searching she finally found it hiding in the back of the basement. She quickly grabbed it, and set the box on her grandfather's workbench. When she dusted off the box, she saw the name Rave engraved on the top, and felt her eyes weld up with tears, as she traced the name of the man she never met.

Inside the box, she found letters, lots of letters, tied neatly together. When she pulled the letters out, at the bottom of the box was a photo of her parents in black and white. Her father held her mother protectively in his arm, both looking at each other with love and affection. The photo brought tears to Ally's eyes, and had to wipe at them, as she put the photo in her pocket. She then untied the bundle of letters. They were all addressed to her mother, all from her father.

For the next few hours, Ally read the letters, and understood the depth of their love, and their commitment to each other. Perhaps what her dream was telling her was that her parents' spirits had somehow remained on earth, waiting to be reunited. But what did her mom mean by…_find us_? What if she meant they were reincarnated? Then that would mean she would have to wait right? But how was she supposed to find them in the future?

Only time will tell.

XXX

2008

Rogue was getting ready for her appointment with the wedding planner, an excited look plastered on her face as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Her auburn hair flowing freely on her shoulders, with white stripes framing her pale face, her full lips enhancing her facial features and well proportioned curves graced her slim figure. She smirked to herself as she waited for her husband-to-be, to pick her up from her apartment.

"Hey Rogue… your boyfriend's here!" Shouted Kitty, one of her high school friends' who moved in with her a couple of months ago when her former roommate and Pietro's sister Wanda left.

"Sup Kitty?"

"I am like okay Pietro, so where are you guys heading off to?"

"We have to arrange things for the wedding, and then probably the movies."

"Wow you've got everything planned."

"Well that's just me."

"Whatever… Rogue's in her room by the way." Kitty said as she made her way towards her room.

"Thanks." Pietro answered. "Knock, knock baby are you done?"

"Yeah Pietro Ah'll be right out."

"How long before you do?"

"Ten minutes."

"Damn Rogue, we can do tons of things in ten minutes, how long does it take to get ready, really you'r-." Pietro was cut short when a smiling Rogue opened the door wearing nothing but a white towel.

"Well if yah prefer me walking through town in this, Ah'll come down right now."

Pietro was too dumb-founded to respond, his mouth agape for a moment before he whistled at her.

"Ah thought so… meet yah in ten." Rogue was about to close the door, when Pietro's hands found their way towards the large oak.

"We can make it in fifteen."

"What do yah mean?" With that Pietro pushed his bride to be inside her room and locked the door behind him.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Hey Rogue, your wedding planner just called, reminding you of the appointment, she thought you might have forgotten." Kitty said to her friend as she and Pietro stumbled out of the room giggling and looking quite flushed.

"Yeah, thanks Kitty, we were on our way." She answered, giving her fiancé a playful grin.

"Well, like, what are you two still doing here? It's not like you guys to be late, especially you Pietro."

"Something-came-up." The speed demon answered Kitty before hurrying toward the door.

"Bye Kitty, see yah later."

Kitty only shrugged in reply as she continued chatting on the phone.

The wedding planner's office was a five minute walk from the mansion, so Rogue and Pietro decided to walk there instead of drive. Pietro reached for her hand, and took off the glove, before entwining his hand with hers. Rogue smiled as she tugged at her long sleeved shirt. She was still amazed that someone could touch her; it was a twist of fate that she didn't expect. There were a lot of questions on her mind still, but none that really mattered now. All she knew was that her powers were not yet under control, and Pietro's evolution was what enabled them to touch. It was the greatest thing in the world for someone like her, who has long been in isolation, even to herself.

"Come on babe." Pietro said as he led her inside the planner's office. The room was small, but cozy with appealing yellow wallpaper, a wooden desk was in the middle of the room with two chairs in front to accommodate clients. The wall behind it was adorned with photos of couples during their own weddings. Rogue wasn't the materialistic type, and wanted a simple wedding but Pietro was the one who insisted an "extravagant" wedding, so she went along with his wishes. With her hands safely in his, they looked at the brochures given by their wedding planner Jessie.

Her memories rushed back to the time when they first met, at Bayville high. They had the same circle of friends but the two of them never got along. Pietro always teased her about the books she read, which was always about vampires. He also has this obsession, as she called it, to jump in on her when she is in embarrassing situations. Then she remembered one time when Pietro came to her looking flushed and nervous, he said he needed a tutor for their Philosophy class and he didn't know anyone else who has weird philosophical ideals other than Rogue. Of course she thought it was a stupid prank. But as it turned out, he only wanted to get closer to her and he used his failing marks to lure her into his charms. It worked eventually and here they were five years later, making plans for their not-so-distant future.

"So babe, you down with lilies?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Jessie was suggesting a traditional red carpet and-… you okay?"

"Uhuh, sorry, Ah was- my mind was somewhere else."

"What are you thinking about, is something the matter?"

"No sugah, just happy."

"Me too…" He answered as he planted a light kiss on her forehead and resumed his talk with Jessie.

They found themselves in the movie theater a couple of hours later watching the movie in silence and enjoying each other's company. Rogue was leaning against Pietro's shoulder while his arm is safely wrapped around hers. Occasionally he would brush her hair away from her face and she would snuggle closer.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah sugah, Ah'm just a little cold." Pietro pulled her closer.

"Comfy?"

"Sure."

The world according to Rogue has changed since Pietro came into her life. She was no longer the Goth-girl who was always alone and crying because she thinks that getting close to someone else would harm them because of her powers. He initiated in reaching out to her and surprisingly she allowed him to, and even followed suit. Since then he has become her best friend, she hates to admit it but if she lost Pietro, it would mean the end of her. He knew her too well, more than herself even. In a way he has become her safety blanket. The thought of him gone from her life scares her, not only because she loves him, but because she needs him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone vibrating in her pocket, and pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Yeah hello….Wanda? Sorry, can't hear yah… We're at the movies… Wait, he's supposed to do what?!… If Ah'd have known, A'd have…No…Yes, don't worry, Ah'll tell him…Uh-huh…Bye." She shut the phone and placed it back in her jeans.

"What did Wanda want?"

"Did you forget that you were supposed to pick your sister up from the airport…two hours ago?

"Yeah I remembered, but I figured she'd catch a cab or something."

"And yah wonder why yah don't get along."

SHHHHH! Said a man from behind them.

"Come on babe, how bout we ditch this movie, and head off to the restaurant?"

"Ah don't really have a choice do Ah?"

"Nope… come on." Pietro said as he pulled her up from her seat.

"Fine, but we ain't eating Pietro."

"Why not the P-man's starving?"

"We have tah pick up yah twin moron." She answered as she gave his head a playful slap.

"Hmm Roguey and her sweet innocent touches, I missed that." He said as he brushed his hair and took her hands once again as they made their way out of the movie theater, not minding the angry eyes of the people disturbed by their noise.

**A/N: Yehey whoo!! Chap 2 is done! So basically this story turned out to be different than the last. I don't know about you but I like this one better… (.)**

**Hey, hey to roguishcharm… mega beta-reader! She did the total make-over in one scene… and it was great! Say thanks to her if u may. **

**Thanks to the reviewers… come on u guys, tell me more, so I'll be inspired to do better.**

**By the way… I'll remind u though that this is a Romy, I hope u like Pietro though…. **


	3. Present

**Kiss of Heaven **

Chapter Three

Rogue opened Pietro's bedroom's windows to let in the fresh morning air, before climbing into bed beside her fiancé with her chest against his back and an arm propping her head up, she began combing her fingers lovingly through his silver mane with her other hand until he started to stir.

"Are yah awake?"

"Mmm."

"Its time tah wake up sugar."

"Mmm."

"Yah have tah go pick up your friends from the airport."

"Mmm."

"Come on Pietro. Get up."

The southerner was answered by an arm wrapped tightly around her small waist, and a smile from Pietro. "I love how your voice sounds in the morning."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, they should put you on alarm clocks, but then again I wouldn't want sharing my girl's talents with the world…"

"No."

"I can't wait to wake up to your voice every single day."

Rogue laughed a little before drawing a little closer for the first kiss of the day. Pietro was about to do the same when he heard muffled sounds outside and jolted awake instead.

"Is Wanda still here?"

"Ahh yeah, Ah think she's outside talking on the phone with John." She replied as she resumed playing with his silver mane, then lowering her fingers to trace his food-deprived lips.

"What?! Doesn't she know how expensive it is to call Australia?!" Pietro replied angrily, as he sat up in bed and began pulling on his pants. "I can't stand that Aussie, but he needs to Wanda needs to get him a ticket, and send his ass over here pronto."

Rogue looked at him in confusion. "Sugar, if you don't like him, why do you want him here?"

"Because the longer he's in Australia, the more expensive my phone bills going to be! Besides, he's coming for the wedding anyway, I'm sure he's not going to mind coming a little sooner."

"Don't worry Ah heard Wanda booking a flight for him for tomorrow. By the way, does she know your credit card number? Cause Ah think she just placed the tab on you." Rogue adjusted herself in a sitting position bracing herself for any negative reaction from her boyfriend. Pietro on the other hand, opened his eyes wide and stared at her.

"What?! See this is the very reason why I didn't want to pick her up from the airport yesterday. We're gonna be broke before we're even married!"

Rogue only chuckled at the thought of them in the streets of New York, with nothing but a pushcart filled with dirty clothes… nope, not gonna happen she thought to herself.

"I'm not getting out of bed, nor leaving my apartment to get anything done… until she leaves."

"Calm yerself down would yah, yah can't lock yerself here forever and besides yah can't just kick your sister out. She's family."

"I don't care! I just want her out! I can't take her anymore! She's driving me crazy!" He said, as he pulled at his hair. "Maybe you could take her to the mall, and leave her there, or better yet, auction her off on E-bay."

"Pietro!"

"What?"

Rogue only rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, why don't you shower and get dressed then Ah'll talk to Wanda and ask her stay at my place or something."

"You will?"

"Yea, and if you're a good boy, Ah might even ask her to stay in a hotel instead, so you'll see less of her and more of someone else." Rogue said placing her hands on her waist.

"Hmmm, I like how you think, so when will that be huh, tomorrow, tonight, now maybe?"

"Maybe." Rogue answered playfully, "But then again Ah wouldn't want yah sister tah have weird thoughts about us."

"We could be quiet." Pietro replied inching a little more towards her. He was just about to kiss her when Wanda decided to violently bang the bedroom door."

"_Hey Rogue is he awake yet, were gonna be late for the fitting schedule? And can I borrow your phone for a sec? I think this one's broken?" _

Pietro lost the mood for anything the moment he heard his twin complaining about some house appliances. "Don't tell me she blew up my phone?"

"Don't be silly, maybe it just ran out of batteries. You know Wanda she can be patient."

"Well I hope she doesn't throw it out like last time."

_BANG! "Stupid phone." _

"Man I just got that one." Pietro wailed in complaint. "Remind me to get a restraining order for my utensils."

Rogue flashed a half smile before touching Pietro's face, "Calm down sugah, Ah'll talk to her." She said in a whisper before stepping into the living room closing the door behind her.

Pietro smiled at the door the moment she left, even in the littlest of things he wouldn't know what to do without Rogue by his side. He felt secure having someone like her taking care of him and all his businesses that he was having trouble with, including dealing with his dysfunctional family. Since he was a young boy, he never knew the meaning of loving someone who's dear to you, never felt protected nor appreciated. A moment of weakness or any hint of tears would get them beaten up. His father, Eric was a lieutenant at the military and wanted nothing but his kids in top shape and with a future that he himself planned for them. The result, an over acting, hormonal twin sister and him, a hysterical business man who kept himself together by taking cancer sticks.

Neither of them even came close to joining the military, or the army or anything in the line of fire for that matter. Instead two 18 year old twins found themselves in grand central trying to run away from their father then going separate ways, Wanda went to Australia as Pietro found his life in New York with Rogue five years after.

They never saw their father since. The incident made Wanda and Pietro closer but was neither emotional nor too open with each other. They were often in this kind of mode, destructive, bickering and secretly caring.

Pietro then snapped from his trance, he sure wasn't going to let that happen to his new family, this was his life now and finally he found his peace… with Rogue and he sure is looking forward to it. He stood up in a flash, excited and grinning from ear to ear when suddenly he felt his heart burn inside him. He tried to stand up and walk towards the door, but the pain kept him crouched to the ground as his hands clutched the bed covers tightly.

His body seemed to suck at the very air he's breathing; his hands grew cold and trembling. He pressed his hands to his stomach, putting as much pressure as he can to prevented the impending vomit his body wanted to release, his fight to reach his private bath didn't work well because the throbbing feeling of his heart made him weaker by the second, and as his legs gave way and fell down on the floor, he found it harder to breathe. With each passing moment his restlessness becomes greater and by the time he heard Rogue calling out his name from the living room, he coughed so dry his throat became sore, with each blur of his vision he felt numb, and saw red and tasted copper.

…XXX…

Bayville Hospital

Pietro woke up to the sounds of familiar voices echoing in his ear, one sounded angry like he was sure she hated the very earth she was stepping on, the other voice was sort of a whisper, it was so soft he can barely make out the words.

There was eeriness in his surroundings and as soon as he remembered the little incident he had, he knew he was in the hospital. For some reason he didn't feel at ease, he was conscious but he didn't want to open his eyes, afraid of meeting the worried eyes of his sister and his fiancé.

He didn't know what was going on with his body, and for the life of him he didn't want to find out, he just wanted to go home to his apartment and enjoy the day with his sister hugging the phone making costly long distance calls to her Aussie boyfriend, and his girlfriend who smiles at them bickering and throwing in her usual sarcasm every now and then.

He felt Rogue ran her silky hands on his forehead and he longed to touch hers with his, but he contented himself by listening to their voices that got a lot clearer as his senses cleared.

"I don't understand, this could have happened to anyone, why Pietro? He's the only one I've got. We don't always act like we want to be in each other's presence but that's just us. Why this now? I thought you said he quit smoking months ago?"Wanda said tearfully as she clutched his hand.

"He did, 2 months ago, Ah never saw him with a stick ever again. Ah don't know what else he could have done to cause his lungs to fail. This is very sudden, he was feeling normal all the time, he didn't even get sick."

"You mean to say, none of you guys knew this was coming?"

"Of course not! Ah would have dragged him to the doctor's office if Ah knew something was wrong with him!"

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Wanda turned away from Rogue and the bed and began pacing the room. Her expression from the moment she came in the hospital didn't change.

"Wanda…"

"Rogue, can I be alone with Pietro for awhile? You should get some food or even go home and get some rest. I promise to get you if his condition changes."

Rogue didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay by his side in case he woke up, and wanted her face to be the first thing he saw but she granted Wanda's request, and with one last kiss she left the siblings alone.

A few minutes after Rogue left the room Pietro opened his eyes and focus them on Wanda's, who was sitting in a chair besides him. They never had a conversation without things flying everywhere, not even when they were joking around. It felt very different and comforting at the same time for the siblings, when a weak Pietro tried to clasp Wanda's hand on his chest.

"Lung failure huh… How bad is it?"

Wanda only shrugged in reply, while forcing a smile she failed to sincerely show.

"I guess calling John to come early is right timing, we might have to move the wedding a earlier… You think the guests would mind at all…"

"…" Wanda only stared at him tears beaming in her eyes, as she clutched his hand tighter.

"Or we might even cancel the whole thing altogether; I don't know if all this is alright with Rogue, it's unfair to her."

"Pietro, you're going to be alright." Wanda forced herself to say, she didn't know if it was Pietro or herself that she was trying to comfort or assure, she didn't even know what to feel.

"Wanda, I know when you're lying."

Not able to keep her brave front anymore, Wanda burst into tears and threw he arms around her brother neck.

…xxx…

15 minutes later, Rogue was still walking aimlessly in the corridors of the hospital, clutching the half empty cup of coffee she couldn't seem to finish. The news of Pietro's lung failure wasn't easy to grasp. The x-rays and test shown to them were clear, but she still called her doctor friend from college hoping he could help her, and give Pietro a different alternative then death.

The coffee got too cold to enjoy and after she threw it into the trash, her hands started shaking but not due to the cold. As she clasped them together, she felt the small diamond on her fingers. She felt like crying but she didn't, they were so close to getting married, so close to starting their life together, now suddenly everything could be taken from her in a matter of weeks…or maybe even days.

Rogue's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone clasp one of her wrists. She looked at the man who was sitting down on a wheelchair, wearing a hospital gown and looked too handsome and happy to be sick, if not for his shortage of breath and the dextrose on his left arm; he looked as if he could have been a movie star. With the tussled unkempt hair, unshaven goatee broad jaw line and tanned skin. His sultry reassuring eyes were focused on her as if undressing her and his touch soft in contrast to his rough skin.

"Chere, would you mind picking that up for Remy?"

Rogue directed her gaze to the item he was pointing to on the floor, and frowned when she saw that it was a pack of cigarettes. She felt like giving him a lecture about the dangers of cigarettes, but she figured he probably already heard it all, and bent to pick up the cigarettes and placed it into his outreached hand.

"Thanks chere." He replied before folding his arms and closing his eyes.

Rogue stared at him unable to turn away. All the anger she'd felt earlier somehow seemed to vanish as she looked at him, and felt as if she knew this man from somewhere, even though she knew she'd never seen him because he had a face that she would have remembered, even so, it felt as if he was someone very important to her, and had a need to touch him. Just as she reached out, she pulled her hand back as if she touched a hot iron.

_What the hell am I doing? My fiancé is dying, and I'm attracted to some stranger! _

Rogue did a 180 degree turn, and as fast as her feet could go, she rushed out of the hospital, feeling too guilty to face Pietro or more likely, herself.


End file.
